one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Taskmaster X Bartz Klauser
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Copycats of Fighting Styles now enter the Hell that's OMM. But with both fighters being able to copy each other, WHO THE HECK CAN BE MORE ORIGINAL??? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Taskmaster.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Bartz Klauser.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues G Gundam: Kessen no Toki Kitari) As Taskmaster was fighting off guardsmen, Mages, and even monsters, Taskmaster is slashing through the groups like butter, while overloading his ability to mimic fighting abilities. One after another, The enemies were obliterated. Taskmaster thought he won, until... (G Gundam: Kessen no Toki Kitari Ends.) ???: You seem like a strong opponent. How about we fight? Taskmaster turned around to see a tall, yet childish man pointing out his saber. Taskmaster simply pointed out his sword. Taskmaster: Who, the hell are you?! Bartz: Name's Bartz Klauser. You can call me Bartz. (Cues AKHT / Akihito - Final Fantasy 5 - B.B. Revenge (Big Bridge)) Taskmaster: You seem calm for someone that's going to die. Fine. I accept, knowing your style of fighting as it is. The Fight TRIUMPH OR DIE... ENGAGE! 59.9-51.5: Both foes clashed swords right from the start. As Bartz deflected Taskmaster's Sword Swipes and Stabs, Taskmaster easily learned from that mistake, and tried to stab at an arm, BUT, Bartz copied Taskmaster's photographic learning, and pushed the sword away from him. Taskmaster was stunned. He found an opponent with similar ability! Bartz could copy anything Taskmaster learned! 51.1-46.3: Taskmaster: Shit... I never expected anyone to deny my powers... That just gives me MORE reason to defy you! 45.8-43.5: Bartz: Now this is a heated fight! Bring it on! 43.1-35.2: Taskmaster then pulled out his Uzi, tried and fire away, but Bartz mimicked again, this time, copying Sora's a Wisdom Mode shots, which not only swatted each Uzi round, but even damaged Taskmaster, bit by bit. As the magic wore off, Taskmaster was furious from Bartz copying what he was copying, and used his device to use other superpowers he copied through the years as a last result... 34.7-26.4: Then Taskmaster had an idea; If he let Bartz make the first move, while he did nothing, Bartz would be exposed by his own mimicry. If this worked, he would win the fight. Bartz wasn't that bright anyway, so why not? The answer was easy for Bartz; because he was thinking the same idea Taskmaster was word for word. Now both foes fear striking first. Bartz had an idea though, so he thought in his head so Taskmaster wouldn't copy him. 26.3-19.9: Bartz noticed Taskmaster couldn't mimic anything with superhuman potential. So he decided to break the ice, and combine all his Cosmos Allies Weapons he mimicked and make a giant gouge in his heart, killing him. He went into EX MODE, and used Paladin Force to stun Taskmaster so he doesn't mimic, and slashed him while he's on the ropes. 19.2-0.1: There were several things Taskmaster couldn't mimic with Bartz EX Burst. Immense Speed, Strength, Magic, but most of all, the ability to combine weapons into one immense superweapon. As Bartz went through his foe with a final slash, Taskmaster tried to do the same. It was nothing such. Taskmaster was drained after all that damage, and trying to kick butt in general. Bartz simply sliced Taskmaster's head off, and the master of Mimickry was decided... (Cues AKHT / Akihito - Final Fantasy 5 - B.B. Revenge (Big Bridge) Resuming from 4:12) K.O.! Even after the fight though, Bartz regretted fighting a master class combatant... Bartz: (That wasn't a fair fight! He wasn't even trying to mimic my abilities! He was being mimicked by me!) Knowing the fight was just too easy for an unfair Bartz that would rather be fair, he simply walked from the situation... Results/Credits (Cues (TOP 50 OST) Visual Novel Action Music #44 - Full Metal Daemon Muramasa - Silver Star) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BARTZ KLAUSER! Taskmaster is from MARVEL Comics, owned by Disney. Bartz Klauser is from FINAL FANTASY V, owned by SquareENIX. Kessen no Toki Kitari is from Mobile Fighter G GUNDAM, owned by Sunrise. B.B. REVENGE is a remix of Battle of the Big Bridge, performed by AKHT/Akihito. Silver Star is from Full Metal Daemon Muramasa, owned by Nitro+ Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Mimic Fight Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain